So was wie Liebe
by saimaa
Summary: Soll ich dir erzählen, woran ich gerade gedacht habe, bevor du kamst?“, fragte sie. - Harry nickte. - Ich hab’ darüber nachgedacht, dass ich vielleicht sterben werde, ohne jemals Sex gehabt zu haben.“


Title: So was wie Liebe

Author: saimaa

Rating: M

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt während der Suche nach den Horkruxen, hat aber außer diesen Rahmenumständen nichts mit der Buchvorlage zu tun. Die Ereignisse in Band 6 und Band 7 werden größtenteils nicht berücksichtigt. Ich bitte die Hardliner schon mal im Voraus um Verzeihung. 

Teaser: „Soll ich dir erzählen, woran ich gerade gedacht habe, bevor du kamst?", fragte sie. -Harry nickte. - „Ich hab' darüber nachgedacht, dass ich vielleicht sterben werde, ohne jemals Sex gehabt zu haben."

Authors Note: Das hier ist keine romantische Liebesgeschichte. Aber wer sagt denn, dass Liebe immer romantisch sein muss? Denn in einem Krieg gelten andere Regeln, als im Frieden. Das betrifft den Umgang mit Feinden genau so, wie den Umgang mit Freunden.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum gehört J.K.R. Ich spiele nur mit ihren Charakteren.

**So was wie Liebe**

_Die Große Halle schwamm im Blut. Der Boden war mit zerfetzten Körpern bedeckt. Harry sah, wie einer der Todesser seinen Zauberstab auf Luna richtete und alles was von ihr blieb, war das Entsetzen auf ihrem Gesicht, bevor es sie in Stücke riss._

_Voldemorts Zauberstab zeigte auf ein Ziel direkt neben Harry und er begriff, dass dort Hermine stand und dass sie Voldemort vielleicht noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch dann sah er den gleichen blauen Strahl, der bereits Luna getroffen hatte auf Hermine zurasen. Er versuchte sich noch vor sie zu werfen, aber der Strahl war zu schnell …_

Harry wachte auf und hörte den Nachhall seines Schreis. Sein Körper bebte und seine Haut war nass und kalt. Er machte das Licht an und lauschte. Aber da war nichts. Harry wartete, bis das Zittern nachließ, dann stand er auf und trocknete sich mit der Decke ab, die zusammengeknüllt am Fußende des Bettes lag. 

Das Haus am Grimmauldplatz war still. Nur Hermine wohnte noch hier und die schlief einen Flur höher in einem hellen Zimmer mit weißen Möbeln, die sie aus ihrem Elternhaus mitgebracht hatten. Das Bett, der Schrank und die Kommode hatten einst ihrer Großmutter gehört.

Harry griff nach dem Wasserkrug auf seinem Nachtisch, aber der war leer. Als er auf den Flur trat, leuchtete sein Lumos in voller Stärke und er sah sich nervös um. Der Traum war immer noch präsent und er hatte Angst. 

Vor der Küchentür erstarrte er. Unter dem Türritz schimmerte Licht hindurch und aus der Küche waren Geräusche zu hören. Etwas klapperte und ein Stuhl schabte auf dem Boden. 

Er zog den Zauberstab aus seinem Hosenbund. Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend, während er einige Meter entfernt und leicht seitlich versetzt stand, so wie er es gelernt hatte.

Die Gestalt am Küchentisch reagierte blitzschnell und schmiss die Tasse in ihrer Hand in hohem Bogen in Richtung Türöffnung. Dann tauchte sie unter den Tisch ab und ein Lichtstrahl schoss auf Harry zu. Der hatte sich schon zur Seite geworfen und stieß schmerzhaft mit der Schulter gegen eine Schrankkante. Die Tasse zersprang auf den Steinfliesen und bespritzte Harry mit heißem Kakao. Der Fluch traf einen Spiegel, der mit einem lauten Knall zersplitterte. Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie der Holzrahmen in Flammen aufging.

„Hermine, aufhören!", brüllte Harry. „Ich bin's."

Einen Moment war nichts zu hören, außer dem Prasseln der Flammen, die sich langsam die Wand hoch fraßen und bereits die Tapete ergriffen hatten.

Dann kam eine atemlose Stimme aus der Küche: „Lösch das Feuer, verdammt noch mal!"

Harry rappelte sich hoch und löschte die Flammen mit seinem Zauberstab. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er Hermine in der Türöffnung zur Küche stehen. Sie war blass und keuchte, als hätte sie gerade einen langen und viel zu schnellen Lauf gemacht.

„Weißt du, was du mir für einen Schrecken eingejagt hast?"

Harry folgte ihr in die Küche. Hermine stützte sich auf die Anrichte und wendete ihm den Rücken zu. Er sah, wie sich ihr Brustkorb unter ihrem T-Shirt hob und senkte.

„Warum bist du mitten in der Nacht auf?", fragte er.

„Schlimme Träume. Und du?"

„Ich auch. Alle sind gestorben. Vor meinen Augen. Und ich konnte keinem helfen. Ich stand in ihrem Blut und es war so real." Harry holte tief Luft: „Ich kann heute Nacht bestimmt nicht mehr schlafen."

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Hermine. 

„Willst du mir was über deinen Traum erzählen?", fragte Harry.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sagte stattdessen: „Ich hab' Angst."

„Ich hab' auch Angst", sagte er leise.

Hermine ließ die Anrichte los, wendete Harry aber immer noch den Rücken zu.

„Soll ich dir erzählen, woran ich gerade gedacht habe, bevor du kamst?", fragte sie. „Dann hast du was zu lachen."

Harry schnaubte: „Erzähl! Aber ich werd' nicht lachen."

„Ich hab' darüber nachgedacht, dass ich vielleicht sterben werde, ohne jemals Sex gehabt zu haben."

Harry schwieg.

„Schon gut", sagte Hermine schnell. „Vergiss es! Das ist bescheuert, mitten in einem Krieg an Sex zu denken."

Sie war froh, dass Harry ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

„Vertraust du mir?", fragte er.

„Mit meinem Leben", sagte Hermine.

„Auch mit deinem Körper?"

Hermine drehte sich um und betrachtete ihn mit einem leicht irritierten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ja, ich vertraue dir", sagte sie.

„Wir können in der kurzen Zeit, die uns vielleicht noch bleibt, nicht alles erleben, was wir gerne noch erleben möchten", sagte Harry. „Aber wir könnten noch …, ich meine, du und ich wir könnten … Ach verdammt, hilf mir schon!"

Hermine kicherte nervös: „Du meinst, wir könnten …" Sie machte eine Geste mit den Händen, um das Wort nicht sagen zu müssen.

Harry nickte.

„Wo?", fragte Hermine.

„In deinem Zimmer?"

„Komm mit!"

Harry schluckte.

Sie saßen nebeneinander auf der Bettkante in Hermines weißem Zimmer. 

„Ich kann das nicht", sagte sie leise und blickte auf den Boden. „Nicht so. Das ist so … mechanisch."

Harry legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. Dann ließ er sich plötzlich nach hinten fallen und zog sie mit sich. Sie kamen aufeinander zu liegen und ihre Münder waren plötzlich ganz nahe und ihre Hände überall und es kribbelte und er spürte seinen Puls hämmern, wie mitten in einem Kampf und als er sie berührte gab sie Laute von sich, die er von ihr noch nie gehört hatte. Das war weder Angst noch Schmerz noch Freude sondern irgendwo dazwischen.

Harry legte sich auf dem Rücken und sie war über ihm. „So ist es leichter für dich, beim ersten Mal und sowieso …" Harry wusste nicht genau, was er sagen wollte oder sagen durfte. Das war alles so neu.

Hermine küsste ihn und streichelte seinen Oberkörper. „Woher weiß du so was?"

Harry wurde sehr rot im Gesicht, was Hermine ungeheuer amüsierte.

„Komm, keine Geheimnisse!"

„Tonks", sagte Harry.

„Tonks hat dich aufgeklärt?"

„Nein, ich meine ja." Harry quiekte fast. „Wir waren alleine bei einer Beschattung und da hat sie mir angeboten … Sie sagte, da ich doch keine Eltern mehr habe …"

„Du hast mit Tonks über Sex geredet?"

„Warum nicht?", fragte Harry. „Sie hat das gut gemacht. Irgendwie so, dass es überhaupt nicht peinlich war."

Hermine schwieg. Schließlich sagte sie leise: „Immerhin hattest du einen Menschen, ich hatte nur Bücher. Ich war einfach zu selten zu Hause in den letzten Jahren, um mit meiner Mutter reden zu können. Irgendwie hat es sich nie ergeben."

„Und, haben die Bücher dir geholfen?", fragte Harry.

„Etwas", sagte Hermine. „Aber mit einem Menschen ist es besser …"

Er spürte, wie Hermine sich bewegte und dann war ihr Hand zwischen seinen Beinen und dann war da etwas anderes und er schloss die Augen und genoss es. Dann fühlte er, wie sie sich verspannte und als er seine Augen wieder öffnete waren Tränen in ihrem Gesicht. 

Harry wischte ihr ganz vorsichtig über die Wangen.

„Ich glaube, du musst mir helfen", sagte Hermine, als sie sich wieder zu bewegen begann. Sie nahm Harrys Hand und zeigte ihm, was er tun sollte.

„Bereust du es?", fragte er, als sie hinterher nebeneinander auf Hermines Bett lagen.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. „Nein", sagte sie schließlich. „Und du?"

„Nein", antwortete Harry. „Ganz bestimmt nicht."

Sie schwiegen und er zeichnete mit seinem Zeigefinger Kreise auf Hermines Haut.

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir könnten versuchen, noch etwas zu schlafen", sagte Harry.

„Und in der nächsten Nacht?" Hermine hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht und sah ihn an.

„Was möchtest du?", fragte Harry.

„Vielleicht hören unsere Albträume auf, wenn wir zusammen in einem Bett schlafen", sagte Hermine.

„Deine Matratze ist viel bequemer als meine", sagte Harry.

Hermine nickte, zog ein dünnes Laken über ihre Körper und drückte sich an seinen Rücken.

Sie gewöhnten sich daran, ihre Nächte in Hermines Bett zu verbringen. Manchmal hatten sie noch Albträume, aber es war nicht mehr so schlimm wie früher.

Wenn sie beide Lust dazu hatten, schliefen sie miteinander. Oft machten sie es auch, wenn nur einer von ihnen es brauchte, einfach aus Freundschaft.

_Vielleicht ist es ja so etwas wie Liebe_, dachte Hermine und dann schob sie den Gedanken zur Seite, weil es ihr nicht wichtig erschien. 

Sie sagten es Ron, als er wieder zu ihnen stieß und es war so, als habe er es erwartet. 

Manchmal, wenn es besonders schlimm kam, schliefen sie zu dritt auf einer großen Matratze am Boden. Aber sie schliefen, so wie Kinder miteinander schlafen. Mit Ron neben ihr war es anders, als mit Harry. Aber Hermine konnte es nicht in Worte fassen und wollte auch nicht darüber nachdenken. Es gab dringendere Probleme.

In den nächsten Monaten dachte sie nicht mehr so häufig an den Tod und als alles vorbei war, blieb sie mit Harry zusammen und niemand wunderte sich wirklich darüber.

Viele Jahre später, als Hermine beinahe durch den Racheakt eines alten Voldemort-Anhängers ums Leben gekommen wäre, fiel Harry an ihrem Bett in St. Mungo etwas ein.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er, als habe er das gerade entdeckt und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

Er hatte ihr das tatsächlich noch nie gesagt.

Hermine lächelte. „Ich weiß", sagte sie. „Ich weiß."

_Anregungen zu dieser Geschichte habe ich aus der Fanfiction „Delusional" von TheGreatFox2000 und aus "Choices or Five Ways Hermione Granger __Could__ Have Lost Her Virginity." von femmenerd bezogen. (Beide Geschichten sind mit NC17 geratet.)_


End file.
